ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
101 Colony Non-Cannonical Shows
Season 1 The Rumble in the Jungle * Wild Colony (Winged Ant, Tiger Ant & Lion Ant) def. Bull Ant In the Land of the Rising Sun (Japanese Tour) * Masato Tanaka def. British Ant * Ryusuke Taniguchi def. Token Black Ant * Bull Ant def. Diasuke Sekimoto * Ice Ant def. Kota Ibushi * Taiji Ishimori def. Ghost Ant * CanadiAnt def. Yuji Nagata * Replic Ant def. Jun Kasai * Grand Cibernetico for the CdH: Team Replic Ant (Replic Ant ©, Not An Ant, Jun Kasai, Demon Ant, Dirty Old Ant, Jaki Numasawa, Masada, Gold Ant) vs. Team CanadiAnt (CanadiAnt, Ice Ant, Kota Ibushi, Daisuke Sekimoto, Bull Ant, Royal Ant, Token Black Ant, Ghost Ant) * Winner: Replic Ant © South of the Border (Mexican Tour) * MachozillAnt def. Charley Manson * Extreme Tiger def. Thief Ant * Cibernetico & Konan def. The WatchAnts (Rorschach Ant & ComediAnt) * No DQ Match: Abyss def. Zombie Worker Ant * Soldier Ant def. El Zorro * No DQ Match: Chessman def. Pink Ant * No DQ Match: Ghost Ant def. Electroshock European Road Trip (European Tour) * Bad Bones def. Cyber Ant * Big Van Walter def. TournamAnt Master * World of Sports Match: Dave Taylor def. British Ant * Krimson def. Stupid Ant * Dave "Fit" Finlay def. Super Green Ant * The Colony Classic (Fire Ant & Green Ant) def. MK McKinnan & Trent 7 * Colony Cup Match: Antmare © def. Zack Sabre, Jr. * Sterling James keenan def. Carpenter Ant & Jody Fleisch Puro As Snow, Night 1 * The Wild Colony (Bull Ant, Cow Ant , and Winged Ant) def. FIST (Johnny Gargano, Chuck Taylor, Icarus) * The Royal Guard (Royal Ant & CanadiAnt) def. CIMA & Yoshino & Dark Ozz & Konan * Super Green Ant def. Daffney Unger * Old Time Rock Ant Rollers (Dirty Old Ant & Demon Ant) def. Jigsaw & Hallowicked * MagnificAnt Seven Series: * The Golden Prince def. Bull Ant * Eddie Kingston def. Replic Ant * Kenny Omega & Chtulhu Ant def. GojirAnt & Big Van Walter * Not An Ant def. Thief Ant * Nefarious, Rebel Ant & The Golden Prince def. The Great Muta & The United Ants (British Ant & Irish Ant) Puro As Snow, Night 2 * Kazushige Nosawa & The Great Muta def. The WatchAnts (Rorschach Ant & ComediAnt) * Antmare def. "Beautiful" Billy Suede & Token Black Ant * 1 Fall to a Finish Fatal Four Way Match for the Campenato del Hormiguero: Replic Ant © def. Jushin Thunder Liger, Shocker, & British Ant * Street Fight: Bad Bones def. MachozillAnt * Relaxed Rules Match: Masada w/ Dr. Cube def. Ghost Ant * Daffney Unger def. Moo Moo Ant (with guest referee Token Black Ant) * (The Nefarious Nation) Not An Ant, Golden Prince, & Rebel Ant def. Kevin Steen, Super Dragon, & Akira Tozawa * Eddie Kingston def. Bull Ant Puro As Snow, Night 3 * The WatchAnts (Rorschach Ant & ComediAnt) def. FIST (Chuck Taylor & Johnny Gargano) * Royal Ant def. The Great Muta * The Golden Prince def. Kenny Omega * Kevin Steen def. The Golden Prince * Not An Ant def. Super Dragon * Akira Tozawa def. Rebel Ant * MachozillAnt def. Ghost Ant * Scramble Match: Orange Crush Ant def. Scotty Mac, ComediAnt, Rorschach Ant, Thief Ant, Nefarious, Not An Ant, & Rebel Ant * Big Van Walter def. Bull Ant * Eddie Kingston def. Ice Ant Season 2 'The Thorned Crown Affair' *The Golden Battle Royale Feat: SaiyAnt, Green Ant, Demon Ant, Thief Ant, Marty Jannetty, Irish Ant, Icarus, Iron MAnt, Cyber Ant, Joey Ryan, Super Green Ant, Scott Parker, Shane Matthews, Brodie Lee, Cow Ant, Mecha Mummy, Rebel Ant, Adam Ant, Steve Corino, & Doink the Clown/Not An Ant *Winner: Doink the Clown/Not An Ant *The WatchAnts def. the Briscoe Brothers *MajAnt Ghost, Not An Ant, Chuck Taylor & Johnny Gargano def. Team Mario Party (Player Uno, Player Dos, Player Tres Black Ant & Cuatro Crush Ant) *Antmare def. El Generico *Kevin Steen def. Replic Ant *British Ant, CanadiAnt, & Dave Taylor def. Cima, Dragonkid, & Riccochet *Regal Ant def. The Golden One 'Tokyo Invasion' (Japanese Tour) *Iron Cage of Hell Match: The WatchAnts (Rorschach Ant & ComediAnt) def. Abdullah Kobayashi & Isami Kodaka *Pick 6 Match: Bull Ant def. The Great Muta *Yoshihiro Tajiri def. SaiyAnt *Daisuke Sekimoto def. Adam Ant *Daisuke Harada def. Iron MAnt *Daisuke Sekimoto def. Bull Ant, Adam Ant & Irish Ant *Cinderblocks, Light Tubes, & Kenzan: Ryuji Ito def, Nefarious 'Montezuma's Revenge' (Mexican Tour) Ultimo Guerrero & Mr. Aguila def. The Pestil-Ants (Flouresc-Ant & Robo Ant) Shocker def. MachozillAnt Smooth & Refreshing (Token Black Ant & Orange Crush Ant) def. Olimpico & Volador The CanadiAnt def. Ultimo Gladiador No DQ Match: Los Psycho Circus (Murder Clown, Monster Clown & Zombie Clown) def. The Church of the Reformed (Not An Ant, MajAnt Ghost & The Golden One) Rebel Ant def. Dark Cuervo Mari Apache def. Super Green Ant 'Euro-Trip!' (European Tour) *Thief Ant def. the Rockstar Spud *Trent 7 & MK McKinnan def. The Old Time Rock 'Ant Rollers (Dirty Old Ant & Demon Ant) *Tables & Scaffolds Match: Jimmy Havoc def. Replic Ant *Campenato del Hormiguero Match: Regal Ant def. Maarty Scurll *Big Van Walter def. Cow Ant *Tommy End def. Antmare *The United Ants (British Ants & Irish Ant) def. Dave Finlay & Mandrake 'The Big Gamble' *Colony Cup II Qualifier: Shiny Ant def. TournamAnt Master *Colony Cup II Qualifier (2 Slots): Pestil-Ants (Robo Ant & Flouresc-Ant) def. The Watch Ants (Nite Ant & OzymAntdias) *Colony Cup II Qualifier: Dr ManAnttan def. Mr SatAnt *Colony Cup II Qualifier: PagAnt def. Tiger Ant *Stooge Match: Antmare vs. Stupid Ant vs. rebel Ant went to a DRAW *Colony Cup II Qualifier: Ant-Ion def. Lion Ant *Littlest Parking Lot Brawl: Squirrel Ant def. Cthulu Ant *Countdown Showdown Feat: Bull Ant, CyberZombie, Regal Ant, PatriAnt, the Golden One, Silk Ant, Moo Moo Ant, Super Green Ant, CanadiAnt, Orange Crush Ant, Not An Ant, MajAnt ghost, Antmare, MachozillAnt, Dirty Old Ant, Replic Ant, Demon Ant, Thief Ant, Nefarious, TournamAnt Master, Cow Ant, Adam Ant, Rorschach Ant, Bunny Ant, Tarot Ant, Iron MAnt, Mr SatAnt, Rebel Ant, Token Black Ant, and ComediAnt *Winner: Super Green Ant *Colony Cup II Qualifier: 5 Way One Fall to a Finish Match (one entry): Honey Ant def. PatriAnt, Tarot Ant, Moo Moo Ant, & Bunny Ant *Nefarious Nation (Nefarious & CyberZombie) def. United Ants (British Ant & Irish Ant) *Pick 6 Match: British Ant def. Shiny Ant 'Oh, Canada! Night 1' *miscreANT def. Commando Ant *ANTihero def. El Generico *Can-Am Connection (CanadiAnt & AmericAnt) def. The Canadian Ninjas (Portia Perez & Nicole Matthews) *Not An Ant, Gold Ant, British Ant & Dragon Ant def. Player Uno, Player Dos, Lance Storm & Kenny Omega *Replic Ant & Antmare def. Mascarita Dorada & Aero Star & PAC & Dragon Kid 'Oh, Canada! Night 2' *Organized Crime (Thief Ant & miscreANT) def. The Patriots (Commando Ant & AmericAnt) *Antihero & kevin Steen vs. Gold Ant & Billy Gunn - went to a No Contest *AR Fox & Samuroy del Sol def. El Generico & Lufisto & Super Green Ant & British Ant *CanadiAnt def. MachozillAnt *2 out of 3 Falls (I Quit Match, Hart Dungeon Match & TLC) for the Tag Masters: *Pestil-Ants (Robo Ant & Fluoresc-Ant) © def. The Fallen (Ryan Blood & Seth Drakin) *Bull Ant def. The Great Muta 'Oh, Canada! Night 3' *8 Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royale ft: Stupid Ant, ComediAnt, Iron MAnt, Mr SatAnt, Rebel Ant, Rorschach Ant, Shiny Ant & TournamAnt Master *Winner: Rebel Ant *Pestil-Ants (Robo Ant & Fluoresc-Ant) vs. ANTihero & Lion Ant - went to a NO CONTEST *Neo Tokyo High Tower death Match: *Isami Kodaka & Yuko Miyamoto def. The Fallen (Seth Drakin & Ryan Blood) *Golden Boys (Gold Ant & CanadiAnt) def. Johnny Saint & Daichi Hasimoto *10 Tag Team 2 Team Survivor Series ft: Smooth and Refreshing (Token Black Ant & Orange Crush Ant), Wild Colony (Cow Ant & Moo Moo Ant), The War Party (PagAnt & Antmare), & Old Time Rock 'Ant Rollers (Demon Ant & Dirty Old Ant) VS Nefarious Nation (Nefarious & CyberZombie), King's Court (Royal Ant & Replic Ant), Tiger Ant & Rhino Ant, Organized Crime (Theif Ant & miscreANT),& GojirAnt and Adam Ant *Winners: The War Party (PagAnt & Antmare) 'Season 3' 'aNtXT' 'Episode 1:' *Special Guest Referee JapAnt: British def. CanadiAnt *Special Guest Referee Bullet Ant: CanadiAnt def. British Ant - DQ *Special Guest Referee miscreANT: CanadiAnt vs. British Ant - No Contest *Special Guest Referee ScorpiAnt: CanadiAnt def. British Ant *Special Guest Referee AmericAnt: CanadiAnt def. British Ant 'Episode 2:' *Bull Ant def. ScorpiAnt, JapAnt, miscreANT, AmericAnt & Bullet Ant 'Episode 3:' *Team Combat(AmericAnt & ScorpiAnt) def. Kamikaze 2.0(Bullet Ant & JapAnt) 'Episode 4:' *Team Pro(CanadiAnt, Gold Ant & Antmare) def. Team Rookie(JapAnt, Bullet Ant & AmericAnt) 'Episode 5:' *Gold Ant def. JapAnt *AmericAnt def. CanadiAnt 'Episode 6:' *Sick Room Death Match: AmericAnt def. FEAR, Inc. (Bull Ant, Ant-Ion & Not An Ant) *Sick Room Death Match: JapAnt vs. FEAR, Inc. (miscreANT, Dragon Ant & Crazy Ant) - No Contest 'Into the East' (Japanese Tour) *Kana & Syuri def. Moo Moo Ant & JapAnt *Light Tube Ladder Match: The WatchAnts(Rorschach Ant & ComediAnt) def. Isami Kodaka & Masashi Takeda *Iron Cage of Hell: Toxic Ant def. Yuko Miyamoto *100 Light Tubes: Ryuji Ito, Abdullah Kobayashi & Takashi Sasaki def. The Fallen(Seth Drakin, Ryan Blood & Cuatro Lados) *PagAnt def. Yoshihito Sasaki *Razor Board +a: 045 Junkies(Jaki Numasawa & Jun Kasai) def. Underground Nation(miscreANT & Not An Ant) *Ice Ant def. TAKA Michinoku 'Loco In Mexico' (Mexican Tour) *Crazy Ant def. Sexy Star *Mr. SatAnt def. Super Porky *Barbwire Ropes & Light Tubes for the LOTU: Fluoresc-Ant def. Violento Jack *Antmare def. Zumbi *Ray Bucanero & Atlantis def. Cyrik Brainy & Gormik *Tornero Cibernetico: Team FEAR, Inc. (Replic Ant, Regal Ant, Dragon Ant, Gold Ant, Tarot Ant, Orange Crush Ant, tyrANT & Marshall Wesley Coventry) vs. Team Perros del Mal (Perro Aguayo Jr, Halloween, El Hijo de Rey Misterio I, Teddy Hart, Super Crazy, Lizmark Jr, Psicosis & Hector Garza) *Winner: Regal Ant 'European Vaction' (European Tour) *MachoZillAnt vs. 2 Face - No Contest *Big Van Walter & Bad Bones def. Bull Ant & Commando Ant *Marty Scrull def. Adam Ant *Michael Dante, Tommy End & Karsten Beck def. The Royal Colony(CanadiAnt, British Ant & AmericAnt) *200 Light Tubes Match: Metal Ant def. Jimmy Havoc *MK McKinnan & Trent 7 def. repentANT & Questi-Ant? *Fans Bring the Weapons Match: Clint Magera def. Super SaiyAnt *Cheerleader Melissa def. Bunny Ant 'Queen's Night' *Moo Moo Ant def. JapAnt *Mr. SatAnt vs. Auntie Babushka - NO CONTEST *Nurse Mary Harper def. Inferno Ant & Bunny Ant *Madison Eagles def. Tina *Crazy Ant def. Lufisto w/Pegaboo 'Puro Wrestling Classic, Night 1' *The Mysterious & Handsome Stranger w/ Sapphire def. Mr. SatAnt *AmericAnt def. CanadiAnt *Borama def. Saturyne *"Lightning" Mike Quackenbush def. Replic Ant *L Rules for the CdL Match: miscreANT def. Cyber Kong *Marshall Wesley Coventry & Nurse Mary Harper def. "The Worm" Davey Richards & Winter *Four Husky Black Luchadors (El Generico, Willie Mack, Rich Swan & ACH) def. The Kings of the North (Gold Ant, Ice Ant, PagAnt & Antmare) 'Puro Wrestling Classic, Night 2' *Meiko Satomura & Manami Toyota def. The WatchAnts(Rorschach Ant & ComediAnt) *JapAnt def. CanadiAnt *Gormik def. Dragon Ant - DQ *Metal Ant def. AmericAnt *Tables Match: SABU def. Ice Ant *Brain Damage Memorial Death Match Open: Seth Drakin def. Replic Ant, Fluoresc-Ant, Drake Younger & Necrobutcher 'Puro Wrestling Classic, Night 3' *FEAR, Inc.(Ant-Ion & Hollow Ant) def. Robo Ant & Antmare *Commonwealth Colony(CanadiAnt & British Ant) def. Royal Colony(AmericAnt & Irish Ant) *NQA(tyrANT, dominANT & Queti-Ant?) def. Da Soul Touchaz(Acid Jazz, Marshe Rockett & Willie Richardson) *Hollow Ant def. Lion Ant *Tag Team Survivor Series: United Nation(Cyrik Brainy & Gormik), Borama and Hollow Ant, Nation Rebirth(Antazon & ScorpiAnt), FEAR, Inc.(Bull Ant & Not An Ant) & Tiger Ant II and Seth Drakin def. Moo Moo and JapAnt, Fruit Loops(Auntie Babushka & Mr. SatAnt), Dark Glass(Metal Ant & Antihero), Justice League 2.0(BatmAnt & Super SaiyAnt) & 3.0(Shane Matthews & Scott Parker) *FEAR, Inc.(Replic Ant & Not An Ant) def. CLT(Ice Ant & Fluoresc-Ant) 'Season 4' No non-cannonical shows were held by the 101 Colony during this season. 'Season 5' 'Beyond 101' '03.24.2013 Show' *Jack O’LAntern deff Hollow Ant *Marshall Westley Coventry deff Tiger Ant *Antazon deff ScorpiAnt *Devesation Corporation Ants (Blaster McMassive Ant & Max Smashmaster Ant) deff Team Raw (John CenAnt & Straight Edge Ant) '03.31.2013 Show' *Max Smashmaster Ant deff Inferno Ant *Jack o’LAntern deff John CenAnt *The Micro Nation Ants (Sealand Ant/Molossia Ant/Aerican Empire Ant) deff Nurse Mary Harper/Shaelin Marie O'Hara/Mr. SatAnt *Blaster McMassive deff MiscreAnt, Michel Hayden *British Ant deff SPORTS Johnson '04.07.2013 Show ' *Jack O’LAntern deff Straight Edge Ant *Cyrik Brainy deff ScorpiAnt *Dragon Ant deff Mr. SatAnt *The Micro Nation Ants (Sealand Ant/Molossia Ant/Aerican Empire Ant) deff Lion Ant/Winged Ant, AmericAnt *The War Party (Viking Ant & Antmare) deff MachiZillAnt/Michel Hayden '04.14.2013 Show ' *The Micro Nation Ants (Sealand Ant/Molossia Ant/Aerican Empire Ant) deff Team Raw (John CenAnt & Straight Edge Ant) and Herman Manbeast *Bull Ant deff Hollow Ant *The Random Best Friends (Botch Ant/Emo Ant/ Random Ant) deff GentleMAnt/Marching Ant/Moo Moo Ant *MiecreAnt deff Percy The Bear *Not an Ant deff Volitan *Borama deff Jack O’LAntern, Pirate Ant, MachoZillAnt, Gus Richlen '05.12.2013 Show ' *Gormik deff Lion Ant *The Micro Nation Ants (Aerican Empire Ant & Molassia Ant) deff Youth Gone Wild (Bullet Ant & MercAntary) *Mad Cow deff Tiger Ant *The Romanallais (Vito Romanallai & Tony Romanallai) deff Team RAW (John CenAnt & Straight Edge Ant) *Sealand Ant deff Winged Ant *No DQs For Georgio Romanallai/Regular Rules for CanadiAnt: *Georgio Romanallai deff CanadiAnt '05.17.2013 Show ' *Hollow Ant & Dragon Ant deff Random Best Friends Forever (EMO Ant & Random Ant) *Volitan deff Pirate Ant & Tiger Ant *Vito Romanallai deff Lion Ant *Cyrik Brainy deff Botch Ant *Unsanctioned Street Fight: *Georgio Romanallai deff AmericAnt 'Beyond Internatinal Presents: Un-Freakin'-Sanctioned!' (Mexican Tour) *Hyper Hug Fun Force (Borama & Shu Kumakuma) deff Youth Gone Wild (Bullet Ant & MercAntary) *Mad Cow, Hollow Ant, and Dragon Ant deff Random Best Friends (Random Ant, Botch Ant & EMO Ant) *Seth Drakin, miscreANT & Thief Ant deff Micro Nation Ants (Sealand Ant, Molassia Ant & Aerican Empire Ant) *Gormik deff British Ant - By DQ *7-On-7 International Gauntlet: Masters of Wrestling (GentlemAnt, SPORTS Johnson, Rebel Ant, Michael Hayden, Ann Archy, Marching Ant & Pirate Ant) deff Team MEXICO (Violento Jack, Aeroboy, Xtreme Tiger, X-Fly, Bestia 666, Xtreme Dragon & Crazy Boy) *Suicide King Death Match: *PagAnt deff AmericAnt *Blue Demon Jr. deff Cyrik Brainy 'Beyond International Presents: Un-Fetchin'-Sanctioned!' (European Tour) *Big Van Walter deff tyrANT *Michael Dante deff Antmare *Viking Ant deff Bad Bones *English Country Garden Death Match: *Questi-Ant? deff Jon Ryan *Tommy End deff Fluoreasc-Ant Ant-Face Wars * Madd def. ScorpiAnt * Antihero vs ScorpiAnt went to No Contest * Gus Richlen def. Bullet Ant * Borama def. Mad Cow, Hollow Ant & miscreANT * Two Nerds (Kamen Ranger & Brock) def. FalconAnt & EagleAnt * SaiyAnt def. BatmAnt * Triangle Trios Match: Cyrik Brainy, Sealand Ant & MiscreAnt def. SaiyAnt, Borama, ScorpiAnt, Aerican Ant, Volitan & Gus Richlen 'Forever Is A Long-Time Coming' *Two Nerds (Kamen Ranger & Brock) def. Kikutaro & Kuishinbo Kamen *Shaelin Marie O'Hara def. Scotty Mac *Iron Circle Match *Stan Hansen def. ScorpiAnt *Justice L.L.C. (Gus Richlen & Marshall Wesley Coventry) *& Rey Buccanero & Seth Drakin Fought to No Contest *Manami Toyota & CanadiAnt def. AmericAnt & JapAnt *Gauntlet Match *Can Am Colony (CanadiAnt & AmericAnt) def. Bollywood Lions (Harv & Gurv Shira), American Wolves (Eddie Edwards & Davey Richards) & Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) 'Season 6' 'It's the Great Pumpkin, Cyrik Brainy' *Romero deff. Redneck Ant *Dunking For Apples Match: Sweet Love (Gormik & Honey Ant) deff. Robo Ant & TiffAnti and the Royal Couple (the CanadiAnt & JapAnt) *Pumpkin Death Match: Cyrik Brainy vs. Lantern - went to a No Contest *Vats of Candy Corn & Chocolate Bits Match: Thief Ant deff. Replic Ant IV *30 Minute Falls Count Anywhere Match: ScorpiAnt deff. Ice Ant *Johnny B. Fresh deff. MalconAnt *ItaliAnt deff. Mr. S *Triangles Match: Volitan deff. Antihero & AmericAnt *Royal Rumble went to a No Contest 'The Grinch Who Stole Antmas!' *Romero the CyberZombie v.2 deff. Rukshasha *FRESH Open Challenge: Johnny B. Fresh deff. X w/ Raylene Guevara *The Phalanx (Replic Ant IV, Replic Ant 8 and Replic Ant Infinite) deff. Strike Force Team 2 (the Malkavian, Romero the CyberZombie v.2 and Dark Edge) *SpiderAnt deff. Crazy Ant *Deep 6 Handicap Xmas Casket Match: Damian Wilson deff. Horrorcore (Triage and Morgue) *GentlemAnt deff. Questi-Ant? *Crappy Holidays Death Match: Thief Ant deff. ScorpiAnt 'List of Canceled Shows' These shows were canceled for one reason or another. * Not An Ant's Birthday Bash! ''-Season 3'' *'Beyond International Presents: Un-Flippin'-Sanctioned!' (Japanese Tour)''-Season 5'' *'Beyond 101 presents: The Fruit Cup' ''-Season 5'' * The Thanksgiving Bowl ''-Season 6'' 'Underground Nation Shows' 'Underground Volume 1:' 'Unsanctioned: Science Lab of Pain' *Science Lab of Pain Match: Bull Ant DRAW Replic Ant '101 Underground (aka The Fifth of November)' *Lucha de Apuestas (Mask vs. Sugar): USAnt def. Antmare *Tag Team Elimination Match: Royal Colony (CanadiAnt, British Ant & Royal Ant), Ice Ant & Token Black Ant def. Ancient Ants( Cave Ant, Pirate Ant, Sir Knight Ant, Ant-Tzu & Ceasar Antgustus), Wild Colony (Bull Ant, MachozillAnt, Lion Ant, Tiger Ant, Winged Ant) & Replic Ant, Thief Ant, Super Green Ant, Rorschach Ant & Ghost Ant '101 Minute Scramble' *Fall Out (Replic Ant & Ice Ant) & the Wild Colony (Bull Ant & Cow Ant) def. Justice Served Cold (Rorschach Ant & Ice Ant), The Clone Bracket (TournamAnt Master & Replic Ant), The Colony (Soldier Ant & Fire Ant), For the Love of Money (Thief Ant & Gold Ant), The Commonwealth Colony (British Ant & CanadiAnt), The Stupid Hero League (Stupid Ant & Super Green Ant), Texas Afro (Token Black Ant & Green Ant), The Anti-Colony (Not An Ant & Zombie Worker Ant), The Spectral Antvoy (Antmare & Ghost Ant), Orange Egg Hunt (MachozillAnt & Orange Crush Ant), The WatchAnts (Dr. ManAnttan & Silk Ant) & Corporate, Inc. Ltd. Reading Office (Corporate Ant & Siberian Ant) Elimination *Elimination Tag Team: Team Ghost Ant(Ghost Ant, Ice Ant, British Ant, Bull Ant & MachozillAnt) def. Team Replic Ant(Replic Ant, Not an Ant, Zombie Worker Ant, Pink Ant & Carpenter Ant) 'Underground Volume 2:' 'Lords of the Underground Night 1' *LOTU Round 1 Sit & Hit Death Match: Replic Ant def. MachozillAnt *LOTU Round 1 Jokes on You Death Match: Bull Ant def. ComediAnt *LOTU Round 1 Fans Bring the Picnic Death Match: Not An Ant def. Meat Eater Ant *LOTU Round 1 Barnyard Death Match: Ghost Ant def. Cow Ant 'Lords of the Underground Night 2' *LOTU Round 2 Rough Landings Death Match: Ghost Ant def. Replic Ant *LOTU Round 2 IKEA Office Death Match: Not An Ant def. Bull Ant *LOTU Finals High Impact World Series Panes of Glass Death Match Crown the First Lords of the Underground Championship: Not An Ant def. Ghost Ant 'Underground Volume 3' *Replic Ant def. Cthulu Ant *1 on 4 Handicap Elimination Tag Match: MachozillAnt def. the Wild Colony (Moo Moo Ant, Winged Ant, Lion Ant, & Tiger Ant) *Old Fashioned Street Fight: Rebel Ant def. Royal Ant *Taipei Fists Cage of Death for a shot at the LOTU: CanadiAnt def. Replic Ant 'Underground Volume 4' *Knockout Elimination Tornado Tag Match: The Golden Prince & Rebel Ant def. Rorschach Ant & ComediAnt *Underground Rules: Nefarious def. Ghost Ant *1 Fall to a Finish: The Royal Colony (CanadiAnt, Royal Ant, British Ant, & Irish Ant) vs. The Wild Colony (Cow Ant, Moo Moo Ant, Lion Ant, & Tiger Ant) is ruled a No Contest *Street Fight: Bull Ant def. MachozillAnt *9 Pits of Hell Death Match: Replic Ant def. Not An Ant Underground Underground 5 See "Your Broke My Heart I Broke His Jaw"'''' '''Underground Volume 6 'Lords of the Underground 2012' *Round 1 - Thumbtack Madness: Antmare def. Rebel Ant *Round 1 - Scrap Yard Street Fight: Royal Ant def. The CanadiAnt *Round 1 - Power Tools Death Match: MachozillAnt def. Bull Ant *Round 1 - Medieval Death Match: Nefarious def. Rorschach Ant *The Golden One def. Defy Ant *Round 2 - Pirates Death Match: Royal Ant def. Antmare *Round 2 - Cabin Fever Death Match: Nefarious def. MachozillAnt *Fire Fight for the LOTU Championship: Not An Ant © def. Replic Ant *Finals - Wal-Mart War: Nefarious def. Royal Ant 'Underground Volume 7' See "Nefarious Nation Presents: Hellfire" 'Underground Volume 8' 'FEAR' *Tag Masters Championship Tournament Round 1: The King's Court (Replic Ant & Regal Ant) def. The Church of the Reformed (The Golden One & MajAnt Ghost) *Tag Masters Championship Tournament Round 1: Pestil-Ants (Robo Ant & Flouresc-Ant) def. the WatchAnts (Rorschach Ant & ComediAnt) *Tag Masters Championship Tournament Round 1: The Old School Rock 'Ant Rollers (Dirty Old Ant & Demon Ant) w/ Rebel Ant def. The Super Friends (Iron MAnt & Super Green Ant) *10,000 Thumbtacks for the LOTU #1 Contendership Mini-Tournament Round 1: Antmare def. Drake Younger *Panes of Glass for the LOTU #1 Contendership Mini-Tournament Round 1: MachozillAnt w/ Bunny Ant & Rhino Ant def. Cow Ant w/ Moo Moo Ant *Adam Ant vs. Ultra MAnt - NO CONTEST *MajAnt Buu def. Adam Ant *Thief Ant def. Sean Waltman *Clockwork Orange Match for the LOTU #1 Contendership Mini-Tournament Finals: Antmare def. MachozillAnt & Rhino Ant *Tag Masters Championship Tournament Finals: The King's Court (Replic Ant & Regal Ant) def. Pestil-Ants (Robo Ant & Flouresc-Ant & Robo Ant) & The Old Time Rock 'Ant Rollers (Dirty Old Ant & Demon Ant) w/ Rebel Ant & Patri-Ant *Any Thing Goes Fight To The Finish Macto Mortem for the Lord of the Underground Championship: Nefarious def. Not An Ant © 'Underground Volume 9' See "Nefarious Nation Presents: Brimstone" 'Underground Volume X' 'Retaliation' *Monster's Ball: Thief Ant def. Robo Ant *Wood & Heavy Metal Death Match for the LOTU #1 Contedership Mini-Tournament Round 1: MachozillAnt def. PagAnt *Transylvania Death Match for the LOTU #1 Contedership Mini-Tournament Round 1: CyberZombie def. CanadiAnt *Bare Knuckle Boxing: Shiny def. Dirty Old Ant *Blackout Death Match: Demon Ant def. Cow Ant *In the Frying Pan Death Match: Bull Ant def. rebel Ant *Boiler Room Brawl Ladder Match for the LOTU #1 Contedership Mini-Tournament Finals: MachozillAnt def. CyberZombie *Torture Chamber of Death Match for the Tag Masters of the Universe: King's Court (Replic Ant & Regal Ant) © def. Pestil-Ants (Robo Ant & Flouresc-Ant) *30 Minute Ultraviolent IronAnt Match for the LOTU: Nefarious def. Replic Ant, Antmare & Not An Ant 'A Night of Anarchy' *Medical Nightmares Death Match: Flouresc-Ant def. Replic Ant *Street Fight for #1 Contendership to the LOTU Round 1: Regal Ant def. Demon Ant *Panes of Glass for #1 Contendership to the LOTU Round 1: CanadiAnt def. Shiny Ant *Texas Death Match: PagAnt def. ComediAnt *No Ropes Barbwire for #1 Constendership to the LOTU Finals: Regal Ant def. CanadiAnt *Dirty Old Ant def. Thief Ant & Antmare *CyberZombie def. Super SaiyAnt *Thumbtack Madness: Bull Ant def. Rorschach Ant *Trapped Death Match for the Tag Masters of the Universe: King's Court (Regal Ant & Replic Ant) © def. The Fallen (Seth Drakin & Ryan Blood) *Anarchy Rules Match for the LOTU: Nefarious © def. MachozillAnt 'Snuff' *Dragon Ant def. miscreANT *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 1 Match: Dave Finlay def. Bull Ant *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 1 Match: Fluoresc-Ant def. Sami Callihan *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 1 Match: ANTihero def. Hernandez *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 1 Match: Bad bones def. MachozillAnt *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 1 Match: Daisuke sekimoto def. Shiny Ant *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 1 Match: Thief Ant def. Masada *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 1 Match: Demon Ant def. Jon Strongman *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 1 Match: Yoshiaki Yago def. Rorschach Ant *Bizarro World Death match for the LOTU: Nefarious © def. Regal Ant 'Burnout' *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 2 Match: Dave Finlay def. Fluoresc-Ant *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 2 Match: ANTihero def. Bad Bones *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 2 Match: Daisuke Sekimoto def. Thief Ant *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 2 Match: Demon Ant def. Daisuke Sekimoto *Tag Masters Match: Pestil-Ants (Robo Ant & Fluoresc-Ant) def. King's Court (Regal Ant & Replic Ant) © *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 3 Match: ANTihero def. Dave Finlay *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Round 3 Match: Daisuke Sekimoto def. Demon Ant *4-Way Eliminator Street Fight for #1 Contendership to the LOTU: Seth Drakin def. Ryan Blood, miscreANT & CyberZombie *Mr Brass Knuckles 2012 - Finals: ANTihero def. Daisuke Sekimoto 'Treason' *Antmare Sucks Death Match: Antmare def. Not An Ant *Shiny Ant def. Regal Ant *MachozillAnt def. PagAnt *Thief Ant def. Mr. SatAnt *Stairway to Hell for the Tag Masters: Pestil-Ants (Fluoresc-Ant & Robo Ant) © def. The WatchAnts (Rorschach Ant & ComediAnt) *Underground Rules for the MBK: Gold Ant def. Antihero © *"Sick Room" Death Match for the #1 Contendership to the LOTU: Replic Ant def. Dragon Ant, Commando Ant, Cyber Zombie, Ryan Blood & miscreANT *Fire Fight 2 for the LOTU: Nefarious © def. Seth Drakin 'Nefarious Nation Shows' 'Nefarious Nation Presents: Treachery' ~Lost Transcript & Records~ 'Nefarious Nation Presents: Hellfire' *Delirious def. Rebel Ant, Kobald, & Bestia 666 *Daffney Unger def. Shelly Martinez *The Dark Breed (Ultramantis Black & Hallowicked) def. The Batiri (Obayrion & Kodama) *The Great Muta def. Sean waltman *Crossbones def. Abyss *The Golden Prince def. Yoshihiro Tajiri & SABU *The Old Time Rock 'Ant Rollers (Demon Ant & Dirty Old Ant) def. Mexico's Most Wanted (Damien 666 & Halloween) *Vampiro def. Nefarious 'Nefarious Nation Presents: Brimstone' *Arik Cannon def. Yoshihiro Tajiri *Bull Ant def. Damian 666 *Anything Goes Match: Replic Ant def. Necrobutcher *The Great Muta def. Ultramantis Black *Nefarious vs. Sabu went to a No Contest *Battle Rumble Feat: Ultramantis Black, The Great Muta, Sami Callihan, Bull Ant, ComediAnt, Kevin Thorn, Cow Ant, Sean Waltman, Va,piro, Damian 666, Halloween, Thief Ant, Yoshihiro Tajiri, PagAnt, CanadiAnt, MachozillAnt, & Hallowicked *Winner: Replic Ant